Muggy Weather
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: It's a muggy day down in the lair. Turtlecest.


**Muggy Weather** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Raph/Mikey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

Raphael was never happy with the temperature whether it be outside or in the lair, it was either too hot or too cold. This was one of the reasons that every room had more than one heater, air conditioning and each of the bedrooms had a ceiling fan. Donatello had slaved for months in order for all this to be done, putting aside any other projects he had on the go for his brothers happiness and well-being.

Raphael didn't complain _as much_ now, as he could change the temperature in most rooms manually. This made Donnie very happy and allowed him to continue on with other improvements in the lair without having to worry about Raph coming to complain to him all the time.

It also made Mikey very happy, not only did he also not have to listen to his mate complaining but it meant that he got to cuddle up next to his mate whenever he wanted to without being told to get off him because it was too hot.

Cuddles with his mate was one of the things that Mikey loved most in the world, he loved showing affection through many ways to his friends, his father, his brothers and his mate. He loved being the big spoon in bed, even though Raph would often complain about it and either make Mikey stop hugging him or make him turn over so that he could be the big spoon. And with all the extra features now installed into their home, Mikey could be more affectionate towards his mate without the complaints.

Tonight was a muggy day, even with all the air con and fans in their lair, it was a horrible heat that was affecting everyone.

"Ugh it's so hot." Raph said from his place on the couch in front of the television.

"Humid." Donatello corrected from one of the armchairs.

"Whatever, all I know is it's gonna be hell ta sleep tonight."

"Hopefully your ceiling fan and aircon will help."

"Yeah, might head up there now, night." He spoke to his brother as he made his way upstairs to his and Mikey's shared room.

"Raph's heading to bed already?" Leo asked as he came out of the dojo, his skin shining from sweat due to the humidity and his workout.

"It's too hot here for him." Donnie replied, his eyes fixed on his mate.

"Is it for you?" Leo asked with a quirked brow and a knowing expression.

"It wasn't but suddenly it just got warmer…"

* * *

Raph ripped off his gear and threw it on the floor to join the rest of the mess that was the floor of his bedroom, it happened when you shared a room with Michelangelo for more than a day.

Michelangelo himself was lounging on the bed with a comic book laid open on his chest, its contents forgotten now that Raphael was in the room.

As soon as Raphael was next to him on the bed the sea green mutant touched a hand to his muscular thigh and the other turtle grunted.

"Don't even think about it." Raph said, closing his eyes, ignoring his brother.

"Aw, come on Raphie."

"It's way too fuckin' hot." Raph replied and Mikey pouted, even though Raph didn't see it.

"You're such a spoil sport, c'mon…"

"Mikey I said no-"

"You just have to lay there, I can do all the work!"

"Nope." Raph said, getting under the covers of the bed only to discover that that was just not going to do, tonight he would have to sleep above the covers to keep himself cool. Whilst Raph was deciding how he was going to sleep that night, Mikey put his comic book away with all the rest and stripped himself of all clothing articles.

When he was stripped of his clothing, he turned around so that he was on his side, facing Raphael.

"Can we at least snuggle?" Mikey grinned and Raph, who had been trying to drift off to sleep, opened one eye to look over at his younger mate. He didn't say anything but closed his eye and lifted his arm, signally for Mikey to move up to him which he happily did, resting one of his hands on Raph's chest.

"See, this is nice." Mikey grinned, burying his face into Raph's neck, who grunted in reply. They were silent for a few minutes, but Mikey couldn't will his body to go to sleep and began fidgeting, bringing Raph out of his light sleep.

"For crying out loud Mikey, what now?"

"I'm not tired…"

"Then do something that'll make you tired." Raph groaned, moving the arm that was around Mikey to cover his eyes.

"Well you could help." Mikey suggested slyly.

"Well don't complain if I sweat on you." Raph said as he shifted to sit up.

"I never complain normally." Mikey laughed and Raph slapped his thigh before crawling on top of his mate.

"Shuddup Mike and turn that air con up." Raph said, grinning down at Mikey.

"Yes sir."


End file.
